The Star Wars Effect
by Vikinvinnii
Summary: Ryan the best and youngest in the alliace unmatched in skill and ability he is picked to serve under the famous commander shepard. what will happen when the Normandy's crew discover a space station with the power to transport them to other galaxies and who or what will they find. An AU between mass effect and star wars clones with OCs rated M with slash and sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one The star wars effect

Ryan is the best the alliance has not to mention one of the youngest officers ever and shot through the ranks due to unmatched skill and ability. what will happen when he and the rest of the Normandy's crew discover a space station with the power to transport them to other galaxies and who or what will they find. set in an AU between mass effect characters and star wars the clone wars based on OC. This story will contain sex scenes both straight and slash in later chapters. So if that's a problem or you're under 18 please stop reading if not then I hope you enjoy. (Of course I don't own any of the rights and or characters for star wars or mass effect)

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so try to be nice. But by all means give me feedback and development ideas. Tell me what you like, don't like and so on. Planning on turning this into a series not sure how long yet but will play it by ear. Also for the stories sake forget the mass effect story line im just taking the human characters I like.

Ryan Gibbs is a 19 year old from London he was born on earth where he was raised by a wealthy and powerful family within the alliance. He stands at 6ft with dark brown short hair, piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw. He has an extremely well-toned body without being over built or bulky. He joined the alliance academy at 16 and quickly established himself as an excellent soldier and commander. Excelling in personal combat and tactical command, he was the first person under 21 to be asked to join the N7 program. By 18 and a half he became one of the youngest lieutenants in the alliance. He then went on to save a large group of alliance politicians from pirates including the Prime Minister Shastri, Admiral Hackett and minister Udina. In recognition he was made first lieutenant of the Normandy under Commander John Shepard and Major Kaidan Alenco. Who together lead a crew on a proto-type ship the Normandy designed for stealth and recon in a bid to deal with the growing threat of renegade pirates and slavers. There Ryan has served for the last six months while the Normandy tracks down and deals with any and all threats to alliance peace in the deepest darkest corners of space.

Ryan walked onto the Normandy's command centre and noticed the commander barking orders. "Commander" Ryan said saluting as he reached him. "First lieutenant" Commander Shepard replied, "Come and take a look at this." Ryan followed him into the bridge where his jaw dropped and he couldn't stop a gasp. Before them was the biggest man made thing Ryan had ever seen it was enormous bigger than any station or ship put together not far off the size of a small moon. "What is that thing?" Ryan blurted out. "My scans can't register exactly what it is, all I can establish is that it is most defiantly not human design." Edi stated. "Where did it come from?" Ryan asked awestruck. "I haven't been able to determine its primary use however there are no life forms of any kind aboard whatever it is or was it's abandoned."

"Well lieutenant what course of action would you take?" Shepard asked while he turned to look at Ryan. Ryan took a deep breath. "Well sir our first priority should be to report this to the alliance. Then I would try hailing it if there's no response then I would send out the drones and have them check there's defiantly nothing aboard before we send teams in." Shepard nodded "good thinking Lieutenant, EDI continue trying to hail whatever that thing is while the drones are prepared. Ryan you get the crew together and armoured up while I contact the alliance." "Yes sir!" Ryan said saluting.

Ryan stood in the hanger bay inspecting the crew when Edi came over "Ryan Shepard is on his way should I prepare for the mission brief?" she asked "Sure" Ryan said "go set up" and watched her walk away. Even after all this time Ryan couldn't totally wrap his mind around Edi. An artificial intelligence designed to run the Normandy and serve as 'enhanced defence intelligence'. Until a mission before Ryan joined the crew where the ship had been attacked and control of the ship was almost lost she had been unshackled and had free reign of the ship. Able to upgrade, develop and change without even letting the crew know. However she still agreed that humans helped the ship reach its full capabilities and so were integral to mission success. Then after Ryan's first mission as a member of the crew they came across an extremely advanced gynoid, built by a terrorist group and unrivalled by any other synthetic known to man. Edi had then somehow managed to take control of the unit melding her programing with that of the unit and somehow making her more sentient. Truth be told Ryan didn't really understand it all but what he did know was Edi was endlessly useful and had proved she could be trusted.

Shepard came up behind him with gunnery chief Williams and Major Kaidan. "Sir!" Ryan and the rest of the crew saluted. "Shall we" Shepard said gesturing towards the briefing area where Edi was already stood waiting for them. As the crew were taking their seats Dr Noah the chief of science, Dr David and chief engineer Adams joined them. Shepard stepped forward "as I'm sure some of you have heard we have come across some kind of alien station. We currently have no idea what it is, what it's for or what it does but command has given us clearance to begin recon and basic investigations until the alien investigatory task force can arrive." Kaidan stepped forward and a projection of the station appeared before them all. "As you can see this station is massive and quite unlike anything we have ever seen before in any pervious discovery. We have established that it is in fact not a ship however we cannot determine its usage. There will be two task forces heading out one led by the commander that will be heading to this part of the station through the top hanger" as he said it a little box lit up on the hologram and zoomed in. "from what we can tell it seems to be the main control room once there you will find out what you can and see if you can't find out what this station is. The second team" as he started talking the hologram zoomed back out and a different part of the station lit up. "Will be led by First lt Ryan you will be going in through the west hanger and will be scouting the lower section of the station. There is something down there Edi has established as 'safe room'. What that means we're not sure but we are picking up strange power readings from inside unlike any power output we've ever encountered"

Engineer Adams moved forward and the station image changed again zooming in on what looked like the front of the station. "This seems to be the main supply of power it registers at an almost unreadable level and has enough power to support all of earths power needs for the foreseeable future." There was a little murmur from the crew "I know it seems impossible, but I've done the maths and insuring that power source stays stable is top priority who knows how big it would go if it went off." Shepard moved forward again "right Kaidan will be remaining here to command the ship along with Dr David our alien expert. Who will be analysing everything our armour cams pick up and will direct the mission from here. Sergeants Vaga and Cortez will be piloting the shuttles I'll have Cortez, Ryan you take James. My team will consist of chief Williams, corporal Jenkins and Dr Noah. Ryan you will lead Sergeant McDonald, Edi and corporals Arin and Ben any questions?" Ryan stood up "what's our objective sir?" "At the moment I just want to get an idea of what we're dealing with here. So any and all data we can recover is the top priority along with insuring that the main power core is stable. Also be advised scout drones have found nothing hostile as of yet. However extreme caution is advised and don't mistake ladies and gentlemen this is the biggest alien find in earth's history let's try not to mess it up."

Ryan and his team moved slowly through the station using the lights from their helmets and guns to light the way. The thing was like a ghost town there was nothing. It was like whomever or whatever left this thing here did not want to leave a trace of themselves behind. Both the hanger and the rooms they now moved through were cold and clinical giving Ryan the impression this was some kind of military station. Which meant Ryan couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach. "Edi keep a few drones just ahead I don't want any surprises." Ryan asked. Meanwhile Shepard's team had entered the control room and began looking round. "Dave are you getting this?" "Yeah it's exactly the same sort of technology that was found on mars and other planets Edi can you get any remote access to the station?" David asked "no the whole station is dead all I can pick up is the two power sources."

By now Ryan's team had reached the safe room a massive door stood before them Ryan looked round "I can't see away to open it" he said. As he finished his sentence Dr Noah had tried accessing the control system however nothing seemed to be working. Having given as a last ditch attempt he began pressing buttons at random all of the sudden the whole station shuddered and powered up.

The next thing Ryan knew the lights were on and a security door slammed shut trapping them between the two solid doors. "Edi what's going on?!" Ryan yelled "I don't know I've been cut off from my main core on the ship all communication is jammed. The last thing that happened that I know off Dr Noah was trying to start up the computer system he must have triggered a station lock down. At that point an alarm started sounding. "What the hell is that?" Lucy asked "I don't know at a guess it sounds like a warning system" "warning for what" Ben asked? "Forget that I want off of this thing now! Edi get these doors open!" Ryan barked "that's the issue Ryan I can't I have no remote access what so ever and there's no way to gain manual control!" Ryan yelled in anger and frustration and punched the safe door. To his shock it began to open and then stopped. All five of them stood and stared at the door. "Do that again" Ben said and all four of the humans began punching and kicking the door willing it to open. However nothing happened after their hands began to hurt they stopped with another yell of anger frustration and all out desperation Ryan hit the door. And it slid open not by much but by just enough for them the fit through one at a time.

They all stood staring at Ryan then the door then back. "Let's… Let's move Ryan said after a pause and one by one they slid through the gap. Edi noticed a terminal in the next room and ran to it and began typing away."The alarm is a warning of a station malfunction. The stations core is going to let out a charge to stop itself from imploding." Edi exclaimed "what!" Ryan shouted "surely that would be enough to wipe us and the Normandy off the map…" "Not the Normandy I have regained a weak signal to the ship they have fallen back to a safe distance. In fact I might even be able to seal this room and set up its shields it seems this room was designed for this occurrence." "What about Shepard?" "There's no way for him to get here in time the charge is about to go off any minuet" Ryan looked round at the rest of the team who just looked right back "Ryan! If I don't seal this room now you all will die and the power would fry this body's circuits! "Do it!" Ryan yelled knowing he had just sealed not just the room but Shepard's and the rest of his team's fate as well.

With the room sealed and Edi was able to restore oxygen to the room. Ryan yanked his helmet off and threw it at the wall. "Sir you did all you could" Lucy said walking over to Ryan. "Yeah" corporal Arin piped in "I've left them to die" Ryan said grief in his tone. "There was nothing we could have done they were on the other side of the station waiting for them would have meant our death as well" Lucy pointed out. Ryan nodded as she put a hand on his shoulder. "The station won't be safe for some time" Edi stated "best we settle down then" Ben said trying to catch Ryan's eye but he was staring at something else.

Ryan had noticed a golden box that sat on a pedestal towards the back of the room and had blue, green and yellow writing on it that seemed to glow. "What is that" Arin said standing back up as Ryan moved towards it seemingly hypnotised. "It seems to be the second power source although it's strange it's not any kind of power I've ever seen before. In fact it's not like any other artefact found on any other alien discovery site." Edi chimed Ryan was just in front of the box now the glow was much brighter and it was beginning to hover into the air. "Ryan sir I wouldn't touch that" Ben said as the words left his mouth the whole station shuddered again and the lights went out with another jolt of the station they came back on but Ryan fell forward grabbing the box to save himself. The box flashed blindingly bright and both Ryan and the box floated into the air the rest of the team jumped up from the ground and ran to Ryan but as Ben got there the box let out a force wave knocking them all back into the wall. The letters on the box began to change and move while a strange light surrounded Ryan and the box. Corporal Arin was back up first and jumped to reach Ryan but as she stood the light grew so bright it blinded then all. Ryan suddenly started a bloodcurdling scream that seemed to last forever. Arin felt herself thrown back into the wall as the colours began to change to blue, green, yellow, purple, grey, orange, and white. Then as fast as it began silence and the light returned to normal. As Lucy opened her eyes she saw Ryan fall to the floor where he landed in a heap unmoving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey guys thanks for reading! Just to clear something's up that I missed before. The mass effect universe is as if the mass relays haven't been discovered yet. Think of it as if the council, the council races and citadel do not exist. In fact while the Alliance have found alien ruins and the odd crashed ship they have yet to find any actual aliens dead or alive. Any alien characters from mass effect that I may include in the future have not yet been met by the Normandy's crew. Shepard and the rest of the Normandy are very much loyal to the Alliance and while Cerberus dose exist they are still only small time terrorists. The storyline for this story will be more focused around the republic and Jedi. Of course with some new characters and stories included. (Also anyone worrying about missing out on lovable mass effect characters like Tali and Garrus don't worry so much. Let me know who you want included because I have an idea how they will be introduced into the story) Again thanks for reading and please enjoy and let me know what you think.

0-0-0-0

Masters Windu, Mundi and Yoda entered the chancellor's office. "Ah masters its good you could join us" the chancellor said with a smile as he gestured towards some chairs. The three took seats in front of the chancellor's desk next to Admiral Tarkin and Director of the Senate Bureau of Intelligence Armand Isard. "What seems to be the issue Chancellor?" Windu asked as they took their seats. "It seems that a previously deactivated mass relay in uncharted space has just come back online. However there's something else." Director Isard stood up and activated the holomessager. The room darkened and a holorecording of an old woman in Jedi robes appeared before them. "This is Master Nomi Sunrider of the Jedi order, anyone who receives this message I implore that you pass it on to the Jedi high council. If this has reached the high council then I carry a grave warning. After retiring from the council I have searched the galaxy for any sith stragglers. What I have found eclipses our worst nightmares The Sith are far stronger than we could have imagined. They have built an empire powerful enough to challenge the republic and the Jedi and plot and scheme against us. If we are to stand any chance against them then we must build our defense and prepare otherwise I fear they will sweep across the Republic unchallenged. In an attempt to slow them down me a my allies have shut down several mass relays in order to cut them off however I fear this will not hold them forever. I hope this message reaches you in time to make a difference good luck and may the force be with you.

The three masters looked at each other. "What Sith do you think she is discussing?" Admiral Tarkin asked. "It's hard to say" mundi replied "grandmaster Sunrider fought in the great sith wars nearly 4,000 years ago. She could be referring to The Sith empire that started the Great galactic war 400 years later." "Is it possible that there is another sith empire out there?" Isard asked "mmm never clear are the sith clouded in shadow they are however sense great disturbance around this relay I do" Yoda replied "send a scout team we will discover the meaning for this relays reactivation we must."

0-0-0-0

Ryan awoke and tried to open his eyes but the lights around him blinded him forcing him to shut them again starting a pounding in his head. Wincing in pain he slowly opened his eyes again seeing two dark brown eyes staring back into his. "Ryan thank god you're ok" Kaidan beamed "you had us so worried!" "Kaidan what happened?" Ryan asked holding his head. "What's the last thing you remember?" Dr Chukwas asked as she checked and double checked Ryan's vitals. Ryan stopped to think "we had found an alien space station of some kind." Ryan paused clearly racking his brain "when…. When Shepard. Shepard!" he gasped turning to look at Kaidan. That was when he noticed the grief in his eyes and Kaidan slowly shock his head. "No! he can't be" Ryan whispered "I'm sorry Ryan you done all you could there was no way he could have made it to the safe room in time. If you hadn't sealed the doors and got the shield up when you did you would all be dead as well." Kaidan tried to reassure Ryan. "who just sat in silence looking at his feet while the doctor fussed around him. That's when it started the throbbing in his head got more and more server until he started seeing white spots. He could hear the doctor shouting orders but it sounded far away and distant. After a while he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pain.

0-0-0-0

Ryan tossed and turned as he watched the man before him fall to the ground dead with a small reptile attached to his neck. Ryan heard a woman screaming and realized the sound was coming from his mouth. He looked round at a world he didn't know, and suddenly he saw the man who had fallen stand before him. Telling him to take his weapon and use it to defend himself and their child and to be strong, knowing that the dead man will always be love him. He reached for the defeated man's weapon a glowing sword snatching it up he then ran at his alien attackers cutting one down and then another. The others around him began to flee tripping over themselves as they ran. Ryan didn't give chase instead he sat next to the dead man holding him in his arms as he sobbed.

0-0-0-0

Again Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked around he noticed Dr Chukwas and Dr David standing by the door deep in convocation. He coughed a little and they both looked up and came over to him. "Welcome back buddy" David smiled. "how long have I been out?" Ryan asked laying back as Dr Chukwas checked him over. "only a few hours from the last time you were awake" David replied "and altogether just over a day. Long enough I had to kick Kaidan out before he collapsed from lack of sleep" Ryan managed a weak smile and he and Dave exchanged a knowing look. "well Doc how long till I'm back on my feet?" "That depends you fell quite badly, not to mention your brain activity. It's quite strange the migraine you experienced earlier is quite unusual. For example even when you were unconscious your brain activity was threw the rough." "So what are you saying?" Ryan asked "I'll need to run some tests before I can say anything for sure"

After what had felt like endless torture Ryan was hobbling out of the med bay on crutches he already hated them they made him feel like he was dependent. Members of the crew stopped to wish him well and tell him how glad they were that he had made it. He forced a smile and thanked them but wanted nothing more than to run to his room and lock the door. After getting to the command center he struggled into the scanner room where the two marines were about to wave him through when he gave them a grilling about it being their job to trust no one. They quickly apologized and scanned him letting him through after some extra checks. David chuckled as they moved into the next room "you really hate being like this don't you" he smiled "you have no idea" Ryan Growled back. The entire command team for the Normandy along with Admiral Anderson and some high ranking members of the Alien investigatory taskforce sat in the conference room discussing the situation. Ryan had been grilled for the last half an hour it was starting to feel more like an interrogation than an investigation meeting. However he leaned that the station referred to itself as a 'mass relay' and seemed to be just one in a great network. It seemed to have malfunctioned in some way causing it to shut down which is why when Dr Noah restarted the station it gave off the power surge. He also found out that Shepard and his team had been found still in the control room huddled together Ryan had to fight hard to keep back a tear at this news.

However there were more concerns as it seemed that when the station returned to working order that it had sent out a message of some kind to the other relays. Strangely they had also found a human corpse estimated at 4,000 years old. "I don't understand" James said "how can it be human if it's so old?" "It's not well known but human corpses were found at the mars alien site and a few of the others." Dave replied "it's quite possible that a few humans were taken by whoever these aliens are or were." "have they been checked against human samples on earth of around the same time?" Kaidan asked. "It's Just you yourself David said that the genetic makeup of this human is quite different to our own." "I see what you're saying" David said "im not sure if the makeup is different because we have developed over time or because it's not from the same planet as us" The scientists from the A.I.T murmured some disagreement then professor Martins the head of this discovery spoke up. "With all respect Dr Hill there has never been any evidence to suggest that the creatures found at other sites were truly human." "I know professor I wrote my P.H.D on the remains found at the mars site, and they are indeed not 100% human they are closet related to Homo erectus. However the remains in question are 100% human with small differences in DNA to current human life." The whole room fell silent and stared at David. "What are you saying doctor?" Anderson asked "if I was a betting man I would say that somewhere out there is a alien life force one that built the ruins that we found on mars and whatever that station is. I also believe that these aliens either took homo erectus from earth or delivered them hear from somewhere else after experimenting on them. Which would mean there're other humans out there somewhere in the galaxy and the human we found on the mass relay is one of these humans. Either brought back by the aliens or returned their own professor stood up "where is your proof!" he demanded "its long been known to experts on the mars site that they were carrying out experiments on the remains we found there. But I will admit there rest is educated guess work but isn't most of science until we find the evidence that makes us famous. Also there is no avoiding that there is a massive gap not only in time scale but also on an evolutionary level between the two. Not to mention this human has without a doubt been dead for around 3,900 years and humans have only had spaceflight for around the last 130 years. Meaning there is no way that she got hear from earth."

The arguments raged on for hours until it was finally agreed that the third fleet under Admiral Anderson would come to the mass relay to protect and study it in an attempt to understand and learn all they could. It was agreed that the Normandy for now at least would stay on at the relay until a decision was made about its feature. Dr David was given the honour of leading a team's study into the human found and its relevance to the station and the humans of earth. It was also decided that the relay would be turned into the Alliance headquarters for the expedition fleet and given all the upgrades and changes needed.

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Ryan's recovery had been slow, his mind had become jumbled and confused as if he had too much information to store and not enough room. His migraines continued and were slowly getting worse so much so he had been unable to attend Shepard and the rest of the team's memorial service before they were sent back to earth. This along with the lack of recovery progress he was making had taken its toll on Ryan who over the next few days spent more and more time alone in his room or in the med bay working with physio. So much so that when Sargent James invited to a game of poker with the other officers something that he normally would have jumped at, he declined. In fact if Kaidan hadn't insisted he take part for his own sanity he would have never been persuaded.

As he entered the lounge on his crutches at the agreed time the whole room jumped up to help him. However James trying to help him into his chair was a step too far. "James will you please get the hell out of my way! I am more than capable of taking on an entire ship of pirates with nothing more than a pistol and some grenades I think I can take a seat by myself!" he had growled in a threatening tone. So James moved back but stood behind him ready to catch him should he fall. Although the death glare he gave the veteran soldier was enough to make him retreat to his own chair. With a chuckle from a few of the other officers the game began. Ryan quickly started to relax joining in on jokes normally at James's expense and even winning a few hands. Ryan was on maybe his third or fourth drink when his head began to throb. James stopped and looked at him "you ok guerrero?" he asked looking a little worried. "Fine" Ryan lied faking a simile, this was the most fun he had had in ages he wasn't going to let a headache ruin it.

By now they were well into their game and most of the officers were quite drunk and the game had progressed to strip poker. "That's it Vega get it off!" Ryan laughed. James started to protest but the others all started chanting "off! Off! Off!" till James pulled off his trousers in a striptease fashion leaving him only in his boxers, socks and dog tags. The room filled with roars of laughter and cheering. However as James looked round beaming looking to spot Ryan's reaction his smile melted as he saw how pale Ryan had become. As he began to stand up Ryan fell forward hitting his head on the poker table. Ryan could hear people calling his name but they seemed far away or like they didn't really exist, he could then make out faces before him James and Lucy looking scared. He knew James had picked him up but he didn't feel anything just his head ripping itself in two. That's when he noticed he was yelling in pain without even meaning or wanting too. As James reached the med bay with him in his arms he gave into the darkness that was clouding his vision. Closing his eyes and letting go he began to dream of a life that wasn't his own.


	3. The jedi

Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for reading please let me know what you think

Ryan felt himself falling through darkness surrounded by an impenetrable black curtain. Every so often things flashed before him scenes and stories from a life he didn't know. He saw great battles and watched thousands die in a war he didn't understand. Occasionally he saw memories from his own life. His 16 birthday when his farther enrolled him in the academy, his training at the Luna base on earth's moon all of the memories seemed to flash by before the darkness returned. He felt lost and alone trapped forever by the darkness.

That was until he heard his name being called from within the darkness and for the first time in forever light broke in the distance. "Ryan use the force, feel my energy and pull yourself from this place. I will help you as best I can but I can't save you without your help" the voice called out "How?" Ryan yelled back. "Use the force feel the energy that flows around you draw on its power along with mine and you will break free." "I'm trying nothing's happening!" "You must relax your mind let go of your fear and worry only then can the force guide you." Ryan forced himself to relax having no choice but to trust the voice and let go of his fear. That was when it happened he could feel something almost like the wind blowing him towards the light. "That's it Ryan be at peace you must let go of all emotions and let the force flow through you, guide you." The closer Ryan got the light the easier it was to relax and the feel the energy that surrounded him. Then the energy consumed him and the light grew stronger and stronger until the darkness was gone and only the light remained. Leaving Ryan feeling safe and strong that's when the visions started again. However this time he didn't feel the fear of before he felt confident and in control.

Then with a blinding flash of light the visions stopped and new vision started however it was clouded and unclear it showed Ryan fighting a tall old man both of them using glowing swords and moving like lightning. The battle raged on until the tall man pulled down the wall just by moving his hand. Ryan jumped into the falling debris just before it hit a group of humans and aliens past out on the floor stopping it from falling with his mind throwing it at the old man. Shortly after the man recovered and the battle continued getting more and more intense until a group of robots surrounded the two pointing their guns at Ryan. Suddenly the robots flew forward as Ryan jumped in the air and they smashed into each other flying back to the far wall as Ryan landed behind the old man between him and the group of unconscious people, again the two battled. Just as the old man knocked Ryan on to the ground a group of men and women ran towards them drawing more glowing swords and moving to protect Ryan and the others. The old man then released a bunch of lightning bolts and vanished.

0-0-0-0

Ryan opened his eyes and slowly sat up looking round at the room he noticed he was back in the med bay in bed while Kaidan slept in the chair beside his bed. He rubbed his head and tried to move finding his body a little stiff. He then noticed Kaidan rousing next to him "good morning sleeping beauty" he croaked shocked at how raspy his voice was. "Ryan!" Kaidan gasped throwing caution to the wind he wrapped both arms around Ryan pulling in as tight as he could. "Kaidan I can't breathe" Ryan groaned "sorry" Kaidan said letting go. Ryan looked up into Kaidan's eyes noticing they were marked with dark circles and were red from lack of sleep and worry. "I thought I was going to lose you as well." Kaidan whispered. Ryan smiled at him weakly never braking eye contact. "Well you didn't I'm not going anywhere" Ryan whispered back. After a long pause Kaidan broke the intensity of the moment by standing up and reaching for a glass and jug of water. "The doctor said you might be thirsty" Kaidan said handing Ryan the glass, who took it and gulped the whole thing down. Kaidan then brought him up to speed telling him about the alien ship that had jumped out of the mass relay and had contained other humans! Kaidan paused at Ryan's lack of response but then went on to explain that the ship had aliens! Real life aliens! The two leaders who had hailed them on arrival called themselves 'Jedi'. "Yeah Obi-wan and Anakin they're called. It's strange Ryan I don't quite know what to make of all this" Kaidan finished saying. Ryan just sat in silence listening taking the odd sip of water. Then finally he looked up at Kaidan "I know." "You know what?" "All about the Jedi and the republic and the rest of the galaxy" "How?" Kaidan spluttered. "It's hard to explain but I know everything" Ryan stated.

As Kaidan sat there in stunned silence the door opened and Dr Chakwas strolled in "ah you're awake good" She smiled. "Major do you think you could let the Admiral and our guests know that Ryan's woken up while I run some tests." Kaidan hesitated "Go it won't take long and I'll join you to explain everything" Ryan said putting a hand on Kaidan's arm. Kaidan slowly stood up heading for the door but stopped half way there. "Lieutenant, don't ever scare me like that again! That is an order!" "I make no promises sir" Ryan smiled up at him. Kaidan shook his head and left the room a smile from ear to ear Ryan was back, truly back not just the shell of himself he had been last time.

The doctor ran every test she could think of the check Ryan's memory, reaction time, reflexes and his general health. All of which were well above average apart from his leg which while it had healed greatly would take a bit longer to be back to full strength. What worried her were the other memories he had along with his own. For example several times he mentioned a Nomi Sunrider someone she had never heard of. As if that wasn't strange enough even though he had been unconscious when the 'Jedi' had come to the med bay to 'heal' him knew all the details including what the older one looked like. In fact it was a little over her head and she ended up finishing her tests and letting Ryan go before she got any more confused."

0-0-0-0

Ryan strolled into the conference room with a confidence he hadn't had since the incident on the mass relay. He soon spotted Admiral Anderson, Kaidan and Dr David talking to three men. The first was the tallest with medium length brown hair dressed in black robes, next was an older man maybe mid to late 40's with a moustache dressed in uniform. Last was a man in his early 30's with light brown almost ginger hair and a thick beard he was dressed in robes as well but also had armour parts on his chest arms and legs.

"Lieutenant!" Anderson called "I would like you to meet Admiral Yularen along with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker." Ryan nodded and bowed "Gentlemen this is First Lieutenant Ryan Gibbs" "A pleasure" Ryan smiled. "I'm sure the pleasure is all ours" General Kenobi smiled back. "I believe it's the two you I have to thank for helping me out of my coma" Ryan said "not me its master obi-wan who done all the work I was only an anchor to insure you both got back ok." General Skywalker said. "Well thank you both all the same" "it was the least we could do" Obi-wan said bowing his head. "We're sorry to skip the pleasantries Ryan but its bugging all of us what can you remember?" Skywalker asked him the mood taking a serious note. "Everything" Ryan answered "I remember my life, from my training to the last raid on Cerberus's base on Horizon. But then I also remember the entire life of Master Nomi Sunrider everything from her marriage to Andur to the defeat of the Sith and lastly her coming to the solar system."

"Hmm strange" Obi-wan said. "How is that even possible?" Kaidan asked confused. "Unusual but possible" Obi-wan answered. "The box that you told us about the one you believed attacked Ryan we think it might be a 'holocron' " Anakin added. "A what?" Anderson asked. "A holographic chronicle is an organic crystal-lattice device that stores phenomenal quantities of data used to hold information" Obi-wan stated. "I've never heard of them reacting to anyone like this one did with Ryan however viewing the recordings you gave to us. I can only assume that Ryan has somehow absorbed the force energy within it. Thus all the information it contained was absorbed also." "Which would mean Ryan is force sensitive" Anakin pointed out.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by 'force' " Anderson said. "The Force is a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together" Obi-wan explained. "In a way it's the life-force of the universe. For those attuned to and trained in the way of the force it gives them extra human abilities. That is what the Jedi are; they are masters of the force" Ryan Added. "Wow it seems you do have Jedi memories then" Anakin said a little taken aback. "Well what do you mean by force sensitive?" Kaidan asked looking at Ryan with worry. "He has the potential to become a Jedi" Anakin replied, and Obi-wan glared at him. "So there could be more force sensitives on earth then?" Anderson pointed out. "Of course there are what do you think people like Joan of arc who had visions of the future, on Moses who parted the red sea. I bet most prophets or those who claimed to be able to do the impossible could actually and had some force abilities" Ryan said. "It certainly sounds that way" Anakin agreed.

Over the next few hours the group sat and discussed what the future would hold for the Alliance and Republic and where they would go from there. It was agreed that both sides would arrange with their respective governments for a delegation to meet and discuss a treaty. The Jedi and the Admiral excused themselves and headed back to their ship. Once they were gone Anderson turned to Ryan. "Well lieutenant I must say I glad to see you back on your feet." "Thank you sir" Ryan replied "it's good to be back." "Indeed" Anderson nodded "well it seems you 'absorbing' this holocron or whatever it is that happened is a blessing. As we now have insider information from someone we trust. I'm not quite sure I understand it all especially the idea of this 'force'. But if you say the Jedi can be trusted then I'll take your word." Ryan nodded "I trust them sir." "Well then so do I. Traynor get me Prime minister Amul and Admiral Hackett" Anderson said into the intercom "yes sir" Traynor replied.

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile on the republic ship the two Jedi and Admiral Wullf had contacted the chancellor and the council. "Master Obi-wan we're glad to hear from you what news do you have?" the chancellor asked. "The situation is as we expected sir however with some oddities. It seems that a large civilization of humans reactivated the replay" Obi-wan answered. "Humans! How is that possible?" Mas Amedda the vise chancellor asked. "Were not sure they are unlike any other civilization met to date. They have no knowledge of any sentient life but their own, to them we are truly alien" Obi-wan explained. "How is that possible?" master Unduli asked "surely any humans must know the republic or at least know of the rest of the galaxy?" "Not if they didn't know what space flight was when they were brought here." Obi-wan pointed out "It seems whatever created this mass relay may have brought these humans with them when they were still primitive."

"Although for now we should think of them as a newly discovered species" Stated Wullf. "I agree" Anakin said "they are truly separate from us they have achieved space flight but the technology is nothing like our own. It's unlike anything I've ever seen they are both less advanced and more advanced at the same time. For example they have no way of entering hyperspace but do have faster than light travel that can be used over short distances. But then on the other hand their droid, mechanized units and artificial intelligence makes ours look out of date." After much discussion and debate it was agreed that a group of senators and diplomats would meet with the Alliance delegates. They would be joined by Jedi masters Unduli and Windu and a few Jedi knights to insure negotiations stayed peaceful.

Bidding him fair well the call to the chancellor's office was cut and Admiral Wullf left the room to allow the Jedi to communicate in private. "Master it seems you're feeling about the relay was right, we have come across an oddity." Obi-wan explained "it seems that one of the soldiers of this 'alliance' found a holocron left by Nomi Sunrider." "What's more he not only seems to have activated it but seems to have…absorbed both the force within it and the information it contained." Anakin interjected "That's impossible!" Mundi said looking to Yoda "strange, almost unheard of it is but not impossible." Yoda said "but how?" mundi asked "the only way would be by using a kind of force drain surely?" Windu asked "I believe so" obi-wan answered "however I don't think it empowered him like it was meant to with the old sith. In fact it weakened him. If I hadn't helped him I don't think he would have ever of been able to awaken." "The ability to drain or steal force in such a way is surely an act of the dark side?" Shaak Ti asked alarmed "I don't think he done it consciously I have reviewed the footage of when it happened, and have even been inside his mind there was no presence of the dark side there. I believe the force reached out to him and in his inexperience and lack of understanding he reacted badly." Obi-wan said defending Ryan.

"Masters this isn't the only thing about the boy he is very strong in the force. When we came through the relay me, Anakin and Ahsoka could all sense him and feel his struggle. Not to mention when I tried to heal his mind from the trauma of taking on too much of the holocron he almost over powered me in self-defense. I fear if Anakin had not come with me to act as an anchor I may have been lost also. And lastly masters after I had healed Ryan's mind and was helping him regain consciousness we shared a vision. It showed Ryan wielding great skill with the force while defending the council from Count Dooku saving our lives by holding him off long enough for other Jedi to arrive." "strange I have had this vision as well the last few nights I have seen a boy I do not recognize defending the council with his life while we lay unconscious in some kind of ruin." Master Windu said "meet this boy the council must. Sense he will play an important role in the future I do." Yoda said "also obi-wan if in-tack this holocron is, recover its contents we must." "I concur, any lessons that Nomi Sunrider can teach us will be invaluable." Plo Koon agreed "Then it's agreed Obi-wan and Anakin will remain and try to learn what they can about the boy. As well as the situation and Sunrider's involvement in the station until the rest of us arrive and then we will reconvene. May the force be with you both." Master Windu said "and with you Master" Obi-wan and Anakin replied.


	4. Welcome to the Sol System

Chapter 4

Hi guys thanks for reading this chapter is a little raunchier than the others so far. Defiantly rated M with slash if you don't like or are too young please don't read. let me know what you think so far. who do you want to see Ryan with? what mass effect characters do you want to see in this story? let me know. Thanks guys :)

It had been two days from when Ryan had awoken and the Republic representatives were due in the next few hours. Ryan sat in the mass relay's new conference room listening to Minister Donnel Uidna waffle on about the importance of this discovery and how each member of Earth's delegation had a role to play. The meeting went on for what felt like hours before the Prime minister gave one last speech and dismissed them. Ryan hurried out of the room, over the last few days he had been asked a million and one questions about the Republic and the Jedi he wanted to make sure he didn't get caught up answering anymore.

As soon as he got back to his quarters he changed and headed for the new, state of the art training rooms. As Ryan moved through the Relay's living quarters he couldn't help but be proud of Earth's mechanics and builders the station had been completely renovated looking brand new. Once at the training rooms Ryan spent a bit of time lifting weights before entering the simulation room. Where he found one of the Jedi running a simulation "Ahsoka!" Ryan called and paused her run. Ahsoka turned and smiled having spotted Ryan "lieutenant I didn't think they would ever let you out of that meeting." Ryan chuckled "neither did I it was a practically long one but then your potentially dangerous alien reinforcements arrive today, can you blame them for being a bit cautious." "No I guess not but we still have some time fancy running a simulation with me?" "Sure my pick" Ryan smiled back.

Ryan liked Ahsoka she was easy to get along with and surprisingly the fact that she was an alien really didn't bother him. In fact anyone he noticed staring too long at her or whispering as she passed when he was with her got a personal grilling. Once the simulation was picked (Luna defence) Ryan grabbed his gun and the program began. Ryan and Ahsoka battled side by side with ease in fact even though Ryan barely knew Ahsoka the two worked together like a team of veterans. "You fight well lieutenant" Ahsoka said jumping to flank a group of simulated riders. Ryan threw several grenades taking out most of their attackers and then running to catch Ahsoka up. "You're not too bad yourself Padawan" Ryan laughed.

After the training program was finished Ryan excused himself and headed back to his room to shower and change. However as he opened the door he stopped in his tracks James was stood before him in nothing more than a pair of obscenely tight boxers. Ryan couldn't help his eyes from traveling up James built body past his thick toned legs to his boxers that seemed to be bursting at the seams. The thin fabric stretched to braking point over a huge bulge outlined perfectly. After the brief pause Ryan's eyes continued up the perfect torso lingering on two of the best pecks Ryan had ever seen. When his eyes finally reached James's face he noticed a smug smirk lurking there. Ryan blushed a deep shade of red and turned away moving to his side of the room and looking for a towel and his shaving kit.

While Ryan rummaged through his things James stood in the middle of the room stretching and flexing his body making his muscles ripple. Ryan focused on what he was doing trying not to notice James as he bent over stretching his tight boxers even more showing off a tight, firm and perfectly round butt. After finding his razor Ryan turned round forcing himself to focus on James's eyes not the tattoos that went perfectly with his ripped pecks. "You ok sir? You look a little stiff" James said moving towards Ryan. "Fine thank you just a tough workout" Ryan replied suddenly starting to sweat. "I can help with that sir I give an excellent massage, perfect for any stiffness." James was now so close Ryan could feel his breath on his skin. James then took the next move and leaned into whisper in Ryan's ear brushing his crotch against Ryan's. "I know how to make you feel good after a workout…sir "Ryan jumped back. "That won't be needed thank you James a nice shower will do the trick" Ryan the pushed past James and headed for the shower room his boner trapped against his leg.

Ryan had luckily found an empty shower room and hurried inside shutting the door he wasted no time stripping and getting under the hot stream of water. He could feel his tension and stiffness washing away under the steam. He relaxed and cleared his mind as he worked his shower gel into a foam and covered his body. Rubbing his hands down his chest and over his eight pack his mind drifted to James. Closing his eyes he thought of every curve and mound on James immaculate body. As Ryan thought of James skimpy boxers his hands began to explore his body feeling himself going hard again he had a quick look round to make sure he was still alone. He got back under the hot water letting his body shiver with pleasure he added more shower gel to his hands and continued his exploration of his body. As he began to focus on his balls he remembered how close James had been he closed his eyes again remembering the feeling of James whispering in his ear. Now rock hard he began to play with his cock the feeling pleasure over taking him he let out a loud moan.

Meanwhile Kaidan had come down to the showers after a briefing from Anderson. He had entered a shower room at random and had just finished stripping when he heard someone moan. He was about to clear his throat letting whoever it was they were no longer alone when he realised the moaning was coming from Ryan. He felt himself go instantly hard. The idea of catching Ryan in the act turned him on like mad. Kaidan moved to where the showers were and took a peak. Sure enough there stood Ryan butt naked in all his glory his toned body shining under the steaming shower. Ryan turned showing off his 8.5 inch member fully hard and covered in soap which almost made Kaidan cum without even touching himself. Kaidan took hold of his pulsing member and he watched Ryan pump his cock while his other hand played with his nipples. Kaidan wanted nothing more than to go over and take care of Ryan's low hanging balls but fear kept him in place, making him more excited with the thrill of getting caught. Ryan started moaning and grunting louder as his hand fell down to his balls pulling and squeezing. Kaidan fought back a gasp as he slid his finger across his crack he quickly lubed his finger with spit and slid it into himself trying his best to keep quite as he pictured it was Ryan pleasuring him instead. Meanwhile Ryan's moans had got more desperate and his hand moved faster and faster. Kaidan knew he didn't have long. So he wanked like his life depended on it hitting his prostate with his finger it was all he could do not to scream out. With his hand moving at a blur he hit his prostate one last time and his knees buckled as his orgasm hit him and he shot rope after rope all over the floor. As he finished Ryan cried out and fell to his knees as his cum flew across the room 6 or 7 ropes flying onto the floor.

Kaidan jumped up and quickly wrapped his towel round his waist and collecting his things ran from the room. As the door banged shut Ryan jumped up quickly washing away his evidence. While it was common practice for marines to find release it was still a bit embarrassing especially if someone stood in your 'release'. However no one came into the shower so Ryan guessed whoever it was just needed the sinks. After finishing his shower and shaving Ryan headed back to his room luckily his bunk mate James was nowhere to been seen so Ryan was able to dress alone.

0-0-0-0

Standing in his formal officers uniform Ryan waited while the Republic ship docked. He looked over to Kaidan who stood alongside him but for some reason Kaidan refused to meet his eye. In fact Kaidan had been funny with him from the minute they had arrived in the hanger to greet the Republic delegation. Frowning Ryan focused a head smiling as he met Anakin's eye who returned the gesture. As the ship landed and the loading door came down, the tension in the hanger could be cut with a knife. Ryan felt the room hold its breath as figures appeared at the top of the ramp he moved forward worried that an over nervous marine might do something silly. Anderson realised what he was doing and moved as well standing between the Republic ship and the alliance forces. Down the ramp came a group of men and women Obi-wan stepped forward. "Prime minister, Ministers Admirals and members of the Alliance I would like you to meet Senator Bail Organa, Senator Orn Free taa and Senator Lexi Dio. Along with Sate Pestage and Senator Jannie Ha'Nook I would also like to introduce High General Mace Windu and General Luminara Unduli. Masters, Senators I would like to introduce Prime Minister Amul Shastri, Ministers Udina, Chan and Irwin. Along with Admirals David Anderson and Steven Hackett. Not forgetting Professor Lloyd Martins, Dr David Hill, Major Kaidan Alenko and Frist Lieutenant Ryan Gibbs.

Bail Organa stepped forward as did the Prime Minister "on behalf of the Systems Alliance Parliament and the United Nations pf Earth I hear by welcome you to the sol system and Alliance space." The Prime minister smiled and extended his hand Bail reached out and took it. "Thank you Prime minister I and my fellow delegates come on behalf of the Galactic Senate and the Republic. The supreme chancellor sends his regards and apologies for not coming in person but with the war he was unable to get away." "I understand Senator, but please you must all join me in retiring to dining area I'm sure your trip has made you all hungry. Besides I would like to know you better before we start negotiations." "Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea" Senator Orn said stepping forward. The Prime Minister flinched a little as the massive Twi'lek stepped toward him and a few marines even reached for guns but Ryan and Anakin moved almost as one to defuse the situation. Before long they were all sitting round a large table human and alien mixed together as one. However Ryan couldn't help but notice the Jedi masters at the table staring at him and mumbling in hushed tones. Ryan had the feeling this was going to be a long few days.


End file.
